The ventures of Orenten
by Orenten
Summary: The former, battle harden slave goes back up and over the pole to go back to his homeland and free his people from the hold of slavers. Only with a stone knife and some potatoes he makes his way over the pole. But already, he has the attention of a murderer and a deity... Will the hero succeed?... Rated M- Blood, Gore, Violence, Language, Suggestive/sexual scenes, and much more.


**(A/N1; This is a message to the people from my forums. If you are not from the forums, this does not pertain to you and you may move on to the second note. By clicking the link given, you have agreed to go OFF the site and to my story, effectively leaving behind the rules of the forums. Here, fowl language, suggestive themes, and whatever I want to write about will be posted on this character story. I warned you about this in the forums, so you have no right to whine and complain about this on the forums. If you REALLY want to complain, PM me on the forums, or here.**

**A/N:2 This is a story that I am creating for my character Orenten on a RolePlay server I go on called Uthrandir. I have permission to show you guys the server, so here ya go! Go ahead and try it out! As a veteran Rper, I HIGHLY suggest it :D**

**Website link; **

**MineCraft URL: ** .com

* * *

(Continuing on from the description, there will be NO SMUT, LEMON, OR FLUFF! There might be nudity, butt hat's only because Holo might destroy her clothing. This will be updated time to time, but with no real structure or dating, so it comes when it comes.)

A powerful body moved through the snow covered plains with ease, towering as a hulking man, easily a giant of his own kind. stretching over eight feet tall. His thick, burly wide build made him look normal though... If someone was to put him on a distant hill, they would think him to be a common man, no bigger then five feet... His build was almost perfect in a way, like a chiseled statue that wore the skin of a man... over the pale solid muscles were torn and tattered garbs from countless fights and the every day life that he lead... A brown shirt with various sword, knife, arrow slashes and grip tears covers-well, partly covers his upper body... He has grey slacks that are the same way. He never really cared for how bad the clothing got, as long as he was not nude in front of others. And finally, on his face was a pale white mask that was a bull's skull, the horns still there. On the bleached white bone was dark red markings and tribal swirls. one of the holes, his right eye, was sealed, not allowing any sight from it. He was alright with this, seeing how he had no right eye... Only his left, ruby red eye was able to see. He had trained himself to learn depth with just one eye, thus making him less handicapped when he went into a task. The only thing that seemed to be together and untouched were a pair of brown moccasins that he made from a cow...

Even with all of these things considered, the man seemed not to mind the bitter cold of the north pole. In fact, by most scientific reasoning, the man should be dead from hypothermia and his eye should suffer form snow blindness. But the man was actually at home in this place... In the vast snow and the never ending cap of the plain, he felt at peace... Even though all he carried with him was a stone knife he crafted just before he left his home and wife behind along with some cooked potatoes. The warrior was more then confident in his abilities... For three years, he was a farm-hardened teen that was cast into daily arena fights. Each day made him strong, but each kill that he was behind made him weaker in mind. There are nights that the man would just stay up and pray for the souls he took, or at least the ones that he thought deserved to be prayed for. He prayed that they would find their way into the peaceful fields under the warm sun's glow. He would ask his Goddess to guide the lost souls like they were her own pups, fresh form birth; blind, deaf, and defenseless. He sometimes begged for some souls, yelling into the night his pleas to take pity on the ones whom fell to the murderer's blade...

That was three years ago from the last arena fight that he killed in. three years from the tall stone walls, the bloody sand with weapons sticking out from it. From the cheers or boos of the crowd. It almost seemed like one big hive, the audience attending the fight... If one started to cheer, they all cheered. If one started to boo, they all booed. He never understood this before, but having had time to sit down, read books and learn, he had learned this was just nature. From elf to man, it makes no difference. If the crowd boos and you cheer, you are singled out and alone, thus why people normally go with the crowd even though their views might be different. But no one ever booed the man once he was in the arena. In fact, no one ever booed when he stood in the sand. They wanted to show no disrespect to the raining champion or the poor slave that's hands were forced to hold a rusted dull blade to stand against the warrior. If it was a slow match, one he had to drag out for the King's amusement, no one cheered... Even the most heartless of slavers know when it's time to kill someone, and only prolonging a life that is to die just causes more pain. That is why, the man never let a slave leave the arena alive... Well, he had a few reasons...

One was, that the slave would have to go back to a horrible life style of abuse and misuse. Rugged men normally god whippings and beatings... But fair looking young lithe males or females got much, much worse... Many a time has the man been escorted back to his cage, all the while the screams of the victim rings from the damp, lewd smelling darkness they screeched from... It was almost like they were slowly skinning the poor things alive... But they were just slowly ripping away their humanity and will, A fate much worse then the worse of whippings. But there was always the problem of woman getting seeded and thrown into the arena... Making a heavily pregnant woman fight normally does not go well for the crowd... So, the "Guards" to the cages came up with one of two ideas. Either take a red hot knife and stab the woman in her womb, the heal her to she lives but can never have children again. Or, abort the child via stabbing or clubbing with a hammer whilst in the woman's innereds...

I know... This is a savage sounding world, a barbaric way of life, one that most would burn from the face of their mind, forget it ever happened and move on. The world that many would wish to be a horrible nightmare and just simply move on. But the harsh reality is that this place is more the real. It is the living, breathing beast that sits within the land. And while it would seem that the man would never go back to the place as long as he could help it, he was going back... Twas the reason for him walking through the snow, into the sleet and plains of the north-most pole, and over it, to only go back down and toward the hell. He was going back for one reason, and one reason only...

He stopped, and looked around from behind his mask, his one good blood-red ruby eye scanning the plains... His eye lifted along with his head as he looked to the sky to find the sun. sure enough, it was setting already, and it was setting to the west... He let out a long sigh that send white steam billowing out from under his mask, like he was some sort of kettle on the fireplace.

"Hold on, my people... Your savior comes, under the eyes of out beloved Goddess..."

The man slowly lifted his fists to his mouth, or were his mouth wold be if the mask were to move. If the mask was gone, his knuckled would line the bottom skin of his lower lip. He bowed his head, and closed his single eye... Only the unrelenting wind that tossed power of snow into the air could be heard, along with the frozen beads hitting his mask... Then, the voice spoke once again from under his mask.

"Holo, The Wise Wolf. The Goddess of Harvest and the bringer of the sun, please watch over my mother and friends as I make way to the land. Guide them to safety..." He paused for a moment, his voice lowering to that it would be lost in the wind for no one to hear, lost to the world, and only for him and the deity to hear. "Or deliver them from life into your graceful fields..." He whispered before dropping his hands, opening his eye and looking up, his prayer now complete.

His feet slowly pressed on through the snow, past the brinks of man whom should be frozen solid by now... But, the man moved on, uncaring to the cold for being a native to these lands... He moved on, a blurred frame of a man in the blizzard, then a faint black outline. Then nothing... The snow was all that was left, the trail the man left quickly being filled by the fresh power snow that filled the air. But, for two people following him, the needed no visual trail...

~~Days Later~~

_Without_ rest, without hesitation the man pressed on until days past. Mile upon miles passed under his feat until finally, the snow thinned, saplings lined fields, and soon he was taken into the hold and shade of thick Spruce woods... Snow made it's way down from breaks in the canopy, but nothing more nor nothing less. The sounds of the large mans steps alternated from the crunch of snow to the rustling of pine needles on the forest floor. Besides what the warrior could not help, he moved soundlessly through the forest... From old tales, he seemed to be the death bringer, slowly striding through the forest toward the next soul he must reap... He smiled under his mask, enjoying that thought... Indeed, he was bout to shed much blood. He once vowed to be peaceful and to never hurt another living being, but that soon came crashing down once a small guild he lead called TPD, or The People's Defense, was quickly selected and attacked by large families and organizations that benefited from war. His face quickly dropped from behind the mask into a frown, memories coming back like a wave...

_It was not long after I made the Lusts my enemy that someone was to fall... I stood behind the ideal that staying withing a peaceful city would keep my friends safe... Nights later, Phem was the first of the major figures to fall... That bastard Char carried his corpse around like a fucking war-medal. He killed a kind soul with great goals... Then he took..._

His pace slowed until he was standing in the thick pile of pine at his feet, tears already burning his eye... the mere thought of his name made him want to break down and sob...

_Traxxis..._

He slowly closed his eye and bowed his head in respect, tears coming down his left cheek from his only good eye...

_A pure man with a solid heart was taken from this world... Griffon, a brilliant mind that would have invented new machines to carry us into a new world... All lost because of my foolish dreams. So many more died because of me... The poor centaur, those two small children that wanted to join... So many more, so many faces I could not meet and talk to... So many faces I could not see, voices that would never be heard of again..._

He slowly bit his bottom lip as he moved his legs, walking blind, not opening his eyes yet avoiding the trees as he walked.

_I'm...Alone...I...Have to...Be alone... So no one gets hurt again..._

This was the final thought he had before shutting off his thoughts and forcing himself to move on. he opened his eye and walked north... Well, south now that he had crossed the pole... He thought he needed to be alone, but little did he know that two beings followed him. One with a caring eyes, and one with bloodlust in it's thoughts, wanting to tear the man apart... The man know that the bloodthirty one followed him, he know all to well that this was simply to good of a time for the hunter to follow the man, were he was defenseless. But the man knew not of the caring one...

The day again, sets... But he moves on...

He would walk back to his home then more south until he was at that arena... Back to the arena to help his people...

* * *

**A/N; Thank you so much for reading! It means alot to me! More of this story WILL be posted! If you liked it, please follow, up-vote and comment! Every last person helps SO much! Especially when you share this story with your friends! :D Have a good day or night, and thank you again!**


End file.
